


Watching the Season Finale

by Starlight623



Series: Our family [9]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Foxfire but blink and you'll miss it, Gen, Series Finale, looking for that happy ending, prison break - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 10:04:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11056686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight623/pseuds/Starlight623
Summary: Mick joins Sara and Leonard to watch the series finale of Prison Break





	Watching the Season Finale

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing Legends or Prison Break. Bummer.
> 
> This kinda follows the epilogue of "Snart, Party of Three" where they start watching Prison Break on Netflix.

“Is Mick coming or what?” Sara calls from the kitchen.

“Should’ve been here by now!” Leonard replies.

Sara enters the living room with a bowl of chips.  “Well, I’m not waiting for him.  If he’s not here in two minutes, we’re starting the show.”

“It wouldn’t hurt to wait.  That way we can fast forward through commercials,” he says, taking the bowl.  “Did Bianca go to bed ok?”

“Yeah, she was pretty tired,” Sara replies, flopping onto the couch.  “I think Daddy wore her out today.”

“Looks like Mom is pretty worn out too.”

“She is.  You might have to elbow me to keep me awake.”

“Nah, you’ll wake up.  You love this crazy show too much.”

“Maybe.  I’m just holding on for the happy ending.  So help me if those two don’t get together…”

“Yes, I know.  You’ll steal the jump ship to go back in time and change things.  Let’s just wait and see.”

“It’s 9:00!  Where is Mick?!”

“Just pause it.  It’s going to be fine!”

“He lives in a time machine!  What the hell?”

“Calm down, killer, I’m here!” Mick calls from the front door.

“SHHHH!” the cautious new parents both shush.

“Sorry!  Sorry.  Hey!  Doritos!”

“Yes, the official Prison Break snack of choice,” Leonard mutters.

“Len, go grab the beers and get me a water, please?” Sara asks.  “Then we can _finally_ get this started!”

“Yeah, I need to see if Michael and Sara get together,” Mick says, taking his usual place in the recliner. 

“Thank you!” Sara says, pointing to Mick.

Leonard returns with the drinks and settles in next to Sara. “Ok, I think we’re all set.  Monitor on?”

Sara looks for the little light.  “Check.”

Leonard breathes a sigh of relief and presses play.

As the episode rolls on, the trio reacts throughout:

“He did not just hit her!”

“Aw, he called her sweetheart!”

“T-Bag as a dad… so weird.”

“Holy shit!  That tat is the bad guy’s face!”

“She just called herself Sara Scofield!”

“Whip!  Aw, not Whip!”

“Oh, he can’t be going back to prison!”

“You know, there’s not much time to resolve this.”

“Aw, Sheba!”

“Isn’t he going to sit with them?”

“That’s it?  No more of a happy ending?”

“Anyone know where Sucre went?”

“Or LJ?”

“Fox River?  Aw, damn!”

“Please, be T-Bag’s cellmate, please be T-bag’s cellmate… Hell yes!”

Sara falls back to the back of the couch, not even aware that she had been leaning forward.  “Well, what do we think, boys?  Worth the wait?”

Mick takes the last drink of his beer.  “It’s about time they’re finally in the clear.  So, yeah.”

“I always enjoy a good happy ending.  Even the big lug found a girl,” Leonard says tossing a look at Mick.

“Hey, I gotta girl back on the ship.  She had no desire to watch this,” Mick defends, taking his bottle into the kitchen.  “Speakin’ of which, I gotta get back.  Thanks for watching it with me, guys.  Give Beanie a kiss from me.”

Sara hugs Mick.  “Yes, Uncle Mick, of course we will.”

As Mick leaves, Leonard clears the food. 

“It was a pretty good finale,” Sara says, helping him.  “I wanted more into their happy ending, but I guess that will do.”

“Hey, the guy you say looks like me got his Sara.  I couldn’t be happier with that.”

Sara giggles.  “Come on, Scofield, let’s get to bed.”

He wraps his arms around her and pulls her close.  “Only if I get to call you Tancredi.”

“She called herself Scofield now.  Besides, that’s Mrs. Snart to you.”

Leonard smirks.  “Damn right.”  And he scoops her up carrying her to their room.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll let you figure out who said which lines during the episode... but they all came from my mouth first. LOL


End file.
